1-An Elemantal Suprise
by Wolverana
Summary: Wolverine and Cyclops find a drunk phenomenon...


NOTE: X-Men is not mine. I wish it was. It's not. 

: Terra Forbes a.k.a NOX is my creation. You may not use her. Unless you ask of course. 

Chapter one: Water's Will

The words still rang inside his head as he made his way quickly down the side of the freeway, keeping his eyes down to avoid the bright glare of car lights. _Be careful Logan, _she had said, the hesitating slightly, thinking he might not notice, _and try not to kill Cyclops. IT would be nice if you both return. Safely. _

Bitterly, now more than ever, Wolverine pushed the voice of Jean Grey out of his head, and seeing Cyclops in the corner his eye, shivering slightly, he smirked. _If that Pansy gets killed, it won't be my fault. He might die of a sniffle. _

_ _

_"_We had to take your mode of transportation, didn't we," Cyclops muttered, looking behind him and seeing the wreck of a truck less then a mile back. " I defiantly recall saying before we left that your 'vehicle', if I can even call it that, wouldn't get us out of the city." The younger man continued to growl and mutter under his breath, occasionally eyeing his huge companion who did not look too pleased at the moment. "We didn't even get INTO the city.

"Look, BUB," Wolverine snarled, " I'm quite capable of doing this task by myself, I don't need a mumma's boy trailing along with me. IF you can't handle a brisk walk, maybe you'd enjoy me hurling you in front of the next coming car!" Cyclops didn't answer, only continued on beside Wolverine. "And I plan to stop at the first bar I see. All this B.S. is driving me to drink."

After what seemed hours, the two mutants came to the outskirts of a large city, and true to his word, Wolverine made his way to "Mars Sports Bar". 

"A sports bar?" Cyclops inquired.

"You can stay out here," Wolverine returned tartly. _Maybe he'll be dead when I come out. _Smirking to himself, he went in. He was not surprised when Cyclops followed. The younger of the two was not keen a Wolverine's choice of sitting right at the bar counter. 

"It calls unnecessary attention to us," Cyclops hissed, uneasily touching his glasses.

"Don't worry," Wolverine answered in between ordering his drinks, "I'm sure there are lots of freaks in town who wear sunglasses where the sun don't shine. Beer?"

Cyclops shook his head. " Sorry, I don't drink on the job." He tried not to shrink back at the cold glare Wolverine shot him, then turning to the bar tender, "I'll have a Broken Down Golf Cart please." Cyclops shot Wolverine a challenging stare. 

"A pansy's drink," the big man replied, and Cyclops mentally rolled his eyes. Wolverine was not a bad man, just a bad spirited man. 

Cyclops watched the bar tender move on to his next customer, the sound of rain falling against the windows. He returned his attention to his drink until he heard the gruff voice of the bar tender, "Whoa missy, I think you've had quite enough. You drank more than all my customer's combined the whole year." The man turned his back.

"I slight exaggeration, I fear," the voice of a woman came from behind a heavy cloak hood. This surprised Cyclops, for the figure in the cloak was taller than any woman Cyclops knew. Almost taller than Wolverine perhaps. He was surprised even more when the figure through back her hood. 

For a moment, Cyclops thought that her head was on fire, but a second glance proved that her hair was only a bright shade of reds and oranges. She did not look intoxicated. She looked irritated. " As you can see, you have made a gross overstatement. I am paying you to provide me with beverages, and you refuse. This is unfortunate." The bar tender seemed equally irritated. 

"Look here missy, I'll give you two more drinks. Anymore and I'll be cleaned out for a month. And after that you can go fester someone else's bar."The woman looked slightly satisfied, and she accepted his offer, ordering a large mug of beer and a scotch on the rocks. Cyclops elbowed Wolverine, who was looking at the show as well.

"Looks like you found a new friend," Cyclops taunted. " Only woman I've ever seen who drinks as much as you." Wolverine snarled, and Cyclops fell silent, muttering to himself once again. 

The rain began to fall harder, and the woman next to them sighed heavily, staring past the two at the window beside them. A small smile crossed her features, and Cyclops, puzzled, looked to see what she was smiling at. Nothing he could see, so he listened. It came to him immediately. The odd rhythm of the rain beating against the window was unnatural, and stunning, for it was the beat to a presently popular song. Cyclops elbowed Wolverine again, and with a grunt, the bigger man followed Cyclops's example to listen. Wolverine's eyes widened after a second, then rounded on Cyclops, who tried to make a gesture towards the woman next to them without being noticed. 

Cyclops's guess was correct, for the woman paid them no heed and was drumming the beat with her finger tips in perfect time. A quick glance confirmed that the liquid in her mug was pulsing to her beat as well. Cyclops and Wolverine's were motionless. Cyclops cleared his throat. 

Abruptly, the rain's beat stopped and the woman sat up straight, looking slightly dazed. Looking at Cyclops momentarily, she frowned, and threw her hood over her head and got up.

"A bit dark for shades, is it not?" she commented, and brushed quickly by, seeming to disappear from sight. Cyclops and Wolverine exchanged glances.

"You see?" Wolverine said with a grin, " the only peron to notice you're a freak is another freak," With that he resumed his drinking, not knowing that he was going to meet that 'freak' once again.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
